the first time we met
by Angel of spring
Summary: the first time we met i thought it would be fun to use you to mess with Rei but somewhere i started to like you and wanted more then what i started.
1. Chapter 1

The first time we met

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but if I did the original characters would still be there and it would be so awesome.

Lee's P.O.V

So this is the start of the world tournament and the White Tigers are so going to win, even though we don't have Rei on our team does not mean we cannot do this, while I am having this internal rant I hear the most beautiful song ever. I think it is battlefieldand I only know this because of my sister. I stop and listen and see that it is the girl with the blade breakers and I think that she is also Mr. Dickenson's daughter but I really can't remember here name right now I think it was Haley or heather, Hermione. No wait it is Hilary, man she really is beautiful. I stay there and listen to her sing it really is entrancing. 

"Don't try to explain your mind  
>I know what's happening here<br>One minute it's love and suddenly  
>It's like a battle-field<br>One word turns into a  
>Why is it the smallest things that tear us down<br>My world's nothing when you're gone  
>I'm not here without a shield<br>Can't go back now"

She sounds so much like an angel but I don't really know how to approach her and I bet the blade breakers would kill me if I tried to talk to her.

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
>Oh no<br>These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
>Why we gotta fall for it now<p>

I never meant to start a war  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>a battlefield (battlefield)  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>_[repeat]_  
>Why does love always feel like<p>

Can't swallow our pride,  
>Neither of us wanna raise that flag<br>If we can't surrender  
>then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no<p>

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
>(nothing)<br>Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
>I don't wanna fall for it now<p>

I never meant to start a war  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>a battlefield (battlefield)  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>_[repeat]_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
>(get your armor)<br>Get your armor (get your armor)  
>I guess you better go and get your armor<br>(get your armor)  
>Get your armor (get your armor)<br>I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
>And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright<br>Cause baby we don't have to fight  
>And I don't want this love to feel like<p>

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
>Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),<br>A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor  
>I never meant to start a war (start a war)<br>You know I never wanna hurt you  
>Don't even know what we're fighting for<br>(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>a battlefield (battlefield)  
>a battlefield (battlefield)<br>_[repeat]_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
>(get your armor)<br>Get your armor (get your armor)  
>I guess you better go and get your armor<br>(get your armor)  
>Get your armor (get your armor)<p>

_[slowly fade]_  
>Why does love always feel like<br>(whooaa ooow)  
>Why does love always feel like<br>(whooaa ooow)  
>A battlefield, a battlefield..<p>

_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]_  
>I never meant to start a war<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for  
>I never meant to start a war<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for  
>(whooaa ooow)<p>

I guess that I had better go and find my team mates to go and train because I did just come here to get us signed up. As I am walking away I trip giving the girl I was just staring at a hint that I am here. She comes out of the room surprised that I am here but here face softens seeing that I have tripped.

"Are you okay, oh and my name is Hilary" She says.

"Don't worry I am fine and my name is Lee," I say as I go to stand but it seems that my body does not agree with me because my ankle is broken and I fall as soon as I stand. Going down to and grab it in pain. I let out a little growl and as I feel a hand on my shoulder I see that it I Hilary, I let her lead me into the room I was watching her sing in =. She leaves me alone for a little bit to go and find a first aid kit, my worst nightmare happens well I am waiting. The FREAKING BLADE BREAKERS come into the room and the really do look confused but I don't want to explain. Hilary came into the room a few seconds later and started to treat my ankle, Rei seem to figure it out along with so guy with blue tribal tattoos on his face I really did not look around at the rest of them. She finished a little while later and Rei offered to take me back to my team. He took me there and just left and now I cannot get Hilary out of my head and it is driving me insane.

She was the nicest person that I have ever met, she did not even know me, and she still helped me and her whole personality is just contagious. I find myself wanting to get to know her better, and as an added bonus I get to make Rei mad as hell and just all around messing with his team, makes me happy. This might just turn out to be fun after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time we met

Chapter 2

Rei`s P.O.V

I cannot believe that Lee would stoop that low how he could do that to poor innocent naive Hilary. Ya I know that sound very shallow but she is a year younger then use and I do not want her to get hurt by Lee being a douche nozzle or anything. He would not even let me and Mariah be together and Hilary so damn loves that I do not want to see her with someone so freaking heartless as that bastard. I will not let him do anything to her ad long as live and have the ability.

Lee's P.O.V

My ankle is still kind of soar but I am walking on anyways. When I got back Kevin berated me with freaking questions and all I told him was that we were now registered in this tournament and walked away or more limped away and out of the house that we were staying in. I guess that it was about 11:00 when I went out. I really want to go and thank Hilary for what she did for me.

I found her in the lobby and she had a red face. I slowly went over to her making sure she was alright was my first priority right now. I put a hand on her shoulder gingerly, but still she jumped and turned around quite fast. She was still crying so I put my arm around her and lead her out of the lobby.

''What's wrong why are you crying'' I asked.

"Rei yelled at me for helping you and talking to you. He said that it was like making friends with the enemy and that was completely not aloud" Hilary cried out. I felt my anger rise I really want to go and kill Rei right now.

"Hilary let's go for a walk so that you can clear your mind and I can cheer you up. Plus I really wanted to say thanks for the help yesterday" I Said and Hilary just nodded her head as we left the lobby. I caught her dad, Mr. Dickenson's eyes and he gave me a nod but I still saw some security try to follow use but he backed them off and we went for a walk.

The end of chapter 2

Osama Bin Laden is dead!

He was killed by USA marines


	3. Chapter 3

The first time we met

Chapter 3

Lee's P.O.V

So we are doing very well in this tournament as we are first in our heat, but so are the Blade Breakers in there heat and we might and have to face them. What surprised me was that Hilary Blades and does not just do there repairs and such. In fact she has her own Bit Beast; I think she called it Kami which means Lord in Japanese. The Bit that came out of it was amazingly beautiful, it was a sprit or a fairy of some sort and it seemed to put her opponent in some sort of trance. I would not want to face that thing in a battle but we might have to because of I know Rei he try to make it very hard for us no matter what and they would not sit someone with that much talent on the bench for no reason. I heard cheering as Hilary won the match which means that we are facing them in the finals, weather I like it or not, which I don`t.

Rei`s P.O.V

We won our match thanks to Hilary and now we are onto the finals to face the white tigers. I will beat Lee.

Hilary`s P.O.V

We won our semi-final match and we have to face the white tigers and Lee is on that team. I still can`t forget how nice he was to me after Rei had yelled at me. He was so nice and was not pushy at all.

Flash back

I and Lee were walking through the little garden that was near the hotel that the team was staying at for the tournament. He was trying to comfort me because Rei had yelled at me. He was telling me a stories of how one of his teammate, Kevin hat was his name, was trying to balance 3 Beyblade on his nose 2 on his hand and five on his ear. It did not end well for him because he ran into a poll which caused all the blades to fall off of him, let's just say that that was the last time he ever tried something like that again. He got a small laugh out of me and the flashed a smile as we sat down he started to tickle me until I was out of breathe. It really did cheer me up, but unfortunately it was getting late and I had to go back to the hotel.

End of flashback

Now I had to face the boy that had captured my heart so easily, this was not going to be fun I thought as I headed back to my team.

Chapter 3 ends


	4. Chapter 4 Kai's softer side

The first time we met

Hilary's P.O.V

"Lee do you think that we could talk," I asked, I had been looking for him for about 20 minutes and had finally found him.

"Ya sure we can," He replied.

"Well I was wondering if we would still be friends after this tournament or if we would not keep contact with each other because I really want to stay being your friend if it is possible" I said to him.

"Well I believe that it would be fine if we kept in contact with each other if that is what you want, sorry to cut this short but the finales are tomorrow and I do not want Rei to yell at you so I will get my contact info together and I will give it to you before the end of this tournament," He said and I barely had time to nod my head yes to what he proposed before he turned and walked away.

I really am starting to hate this tournament now because Kai is now coming to talk to me and he starts to talk, "Hilary, do you love that Lee guy?" He asked.

I let out a squeak before I replied, "Is it that easy to tell," I asked him and he shook his head yes. I just let out a long sigh.

"You know I will not tell Rei because he has no right to be all pissy because you and Lee are in love, and yes Lee loves you back." He said before walking away leaving me like a gaping fish. A smirk then played itself out on my lips and I am starting to think that this tournament is doing me some good after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time we met

Chapter 5

No one's P.O.V

The day of the tournament finales were here and tension was very apparent in the air. Both the teams had something ridding on winning and someone was going home empty handed and nether wanted that to be them. For Lee and the white tigers it meant that they had to beat everyone and not dishonour their village, for the blade breakers it meant that they would make a reputation for themselves. This was very important to both teams. This was also a big day for the BBA, and also for Mr. Dickenson.

Lee`s P.O.V

``Alright guys I want this to go perfectly so no getting soft on whom you're against got that Mariah, `` I tell them and start to think about how this day is going to go. I really do not want to fight against Hilary, she is so different and I do not want her and me not to be friends after this stupid tournament but I guess I cannot control fate I can just hope for the best. I let out a sigh and looked out the window. This is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

The first time we met

Chapter 6

Max's P.O.V

"So Max you are up first and watch out for Gary because if he gets mad his Bey goes crazy" Rei told me and I nodded my head and went up to the dish, I was however still mad at Rei for what he yelled at Hilary, but for now I will try to concentrate on my battle and be mad at him latter.

"LADY'S AND GENTALMEN IT IS TIME FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE FINALE TO BEGIN AND UP FIRST FROM THE BLADE BREAKERS WE HAVE…, MAX. AND FROM THE WHITE TIGERS IT'S GARY," Yelled out DJ Jazzman. "MAN GARY REALLY SHOULD TRIM THOSE EYEBROWS".

"Watch it DJ, I happen to like my eyebrows so can we start the match" Gary growled out.

"ALRIGHT BEY FANS, IN 3….2….1… LET IT RIPPP!" He yelled out and I let Dricel fly into the battle. And let me say this it was no walk in the park because when Gary and my blade clashed a shock wave was expelled from them that rattled the whole stadium. I and Gary were evenly matched and it would take a tiny mistake for one of us to lose because I am a stamina and defence blade well Gary was like Tyson and was always on the attack and never thinking it through but he was very, very good.

"So Max, can you talk to me about what is going on with Hilary and my captain," Gary asked.

"Well I think that we should get them together after this tournament but Rei thinks that Lee will just break her heart." I tell him. He nods his head yes and we get back to our battle. Gary finally makes a mistake and I get the upper hand and knock him out of the dish, which by the time I knock him down or you could say that he stopped spinning the dish was in rubble.

Gary jumps down into the dish and starts looking for his blade and I feel bad so I jump in there to, we find crusher in no time at all, Gary gets out first and then pulls me up out of the dish.

"Hey, Max thank you for helping me find Crusher, I don't know what I would I have done if I lost him." Gary says and holds out his hand for me to shake and I do.


	7. Chapter 7 Gary's plan and the hallway

The first time we met

Chapter 7

Max's P.O.V

``ALRIGHT, LADIES AND GENTALMEN WE WILL HAVE A 20 MINUTE BREAK AND GET ON WITH THE TOURNAMENT FINALES SO JUST STAY WITH US PEOPLE`` DJ Jazzman yelled into the microphone, I mean like seriously does that guy have a complex that makes him yell or something because I swear by the end of this tournament I will be deaf. Oh well I guess that I can go and take a break and get a snack because I tell you all right now and this is no lie my stomach sounds like it is a jet engine combined with a dinosaur on steroids.

``Hey Max, wait up a minute I want to talk to you. `` Gary called after me.

"Hey Gary what do you need something or do you want to come and get some food with me" I asked him.

"Food sounds good and also I want your help getting Lee and the holly, Hannah, Hilary ya Hilary together," He says and starts to tell me his plan as our food order is taken, made then given to us. His plan sounded really, really good and it might even work, but all we need is Kevin to help us and we have 15 minutes to do it in so now here we are and Kevin has agreed and I am trying to find Hilary. There she is.

"Hey Hilary would you come with me for a second I need to talk to you," I tell her and we start walking to the hallway where the guys would meet us. When I get to the spot I turn to Hilary and the open hall closet, and I push her in, turn and run away. No it was all up to Gary and Kevin but from the sound coming from that hall it looks like they got him there without any problems.


	8. Chapter 8

The first time we met

Chapter 8

Lee's P.O.V

I should have known that when Gary and Kevin came up to me and asked to talk in private, I should have known that something was wrong with this whole situation. But no I had to follow them and get stuck in a stupid closet for who knows how long and hell I don't even know if they are still standing there to let me out.

"Ow, my head," was what I heard and I quickly turned around to find Hilary sitting on the closet floor, I lent down so that I was eye level.

"Hilary are you alright or are you hurt," I asked her and I was really hoping that she was not hurt because I do not think that my mind would be able to comprehend someone actually hurting her because she is just so damn innocent and willing to help anyone. But really I sound like some fan-boy because I already know that I have got no chance with her and I know it.

"It's just that I hit my head when I was pushed in here but I am feeling fine now" Hilary told me, and I pulled her up to standing and that is when I noticed that I am a lot taller then she is and that she only comes up to my chin.

There was a bang on the door and Hilary jumped right into my arms with a small squeak. Her face was pressed tight into the crock of my neck and my pulse increased by a lot. I pushed her off so she was just into front and I said, "Hilary you have got to trust me when I say that I will not let anybody hurt you because I would never put you at risk." She looked up at me with watery eyes and I continued, "So no more crying and I promise that we will get out of here." She nodded her head yes and I pulled her back to me so she was resting right against me but I could still feel wetness against my shirt and that is when it hit me what those guys wanted me to do. "Hilary I really want you not to freak out to what I am about to tell you," She looks at me and nods her head to tell me that she understands, I took a big breathe and started talking, "Now I know that this sounds weird because we just met each other but I really like you and I want us to give it a chance and I am completely fine of you say no but I still want us to be friends."

"Really you feel the same as me," she asked and I nodded my head yes, then I pulled her to me until our lips met. But unfortunately those idiots opened the door right when we kissed and flashed the picture that would be used as black mail for the rest of my life, me and Hilary pulled away very, very quickly.

"Finally you guys got together," Max said and we all started back to the stadium

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

The first time we met

Chapter 9

Lee's P.O.V

The four of us were walking back to the arena when we came across a very pissed of Rei and an equally pissed Kai and even though I do not know this Kai person I could tell that he was someone you did not piss off because he would kick your ass.

"Well you don't know him as well as I do so just let me go and find Hilary, besides Lee is probably taking advantage of her right now." Rei shouted at Kai and I felt myself getting really pissed off because I would never let anything Hilary, I mean I am so crazy about her.

"Whatever Rei, I don't have to even be listening to you. I trust that Hilary is fine and I already know that she is with Max. I trust that she will be fine and besides that Lee person seems too really care about her so I have nothing to worry about and neither do you," Kai said, and I could see that he was getting irritated so I decided to get involved.

"Rei, do you even care what Hilary wants or is this just about Mariah, because if it is that is so stupid. If you actually cared about Hilary you would stop bugging her," I told him and Hilary came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"I know that you guys are mad and stuff but we are half way across the arena and we have about 12 minutes to get back so can we continue this later," Hilary told us and we all noticed that she was right. Kai grabbed Hilary's arm and they went on their way leaving us to head back and that we did.


	10. Chapter 10

The first time we met

Chapter 10

Lee's P.O.V

"Lee, are you alright?" Mariah asked me as me and Gary came back to our side of the arena.

"Don't worry Mariah, oh and I want to apologize," I stated as I sat down on the bench.

"Why are you apologizing?" Mariah asked with a confused look on her face.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you and Rei and I wanted to give you my permission to date him," I said.

"Are you serious? "She asked with a shocked look on her face. I nodded my head and she let out a squeal. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Mariah who had me in a death hug. I let out a laugh and hugged her back just as Gary lifted us off the ground.

"Thank you Lee, you don't know how much this means to me," Mariah said as Gary placed us back on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, "I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN, THE ARENA IS NOW REPARED AND BOTH TEAMS ARE HERE SO LET'S GET ROUND TWO STARTED," DJ Jazzman yelled out.

"So Lee is Mariah still balding in the third round?" Kevin asked me.

"Ya she is," I said as Mariah went up to the Stadium to face her appointment. To my utter shock her opponent was none other than Rei.


	11. Chapter 11

The first time we met

Chapter 11

Lee's P.O.V

"Mariah, do you still want to blade in the second match?" I asked my baby sister. Mariah just sat down beside me and was staring at the dish with a blank look. I felt my heart hurt for her, so I quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"L-l-lee," Mariah whimpered.

"Yes Mariah?" I asked quietly.

"L-let Kevin b-blade the s-second match," Mariah stuttered.

"Are you sure you don't want to blade?" Gary asked.

"ATTENTION WHITE TIGER'S THE SECOND MATCH WILL BEGIN IN ONE MINUTE. PLEASE SEND SOMEONE UP TO THE DISH OR FORFET THE MATCH!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed loudly into his microphone.

"Kevin, you're taking Mariah's place," I told the monkey. Kevin nodded his head and quickly scampered off to the dish. I looked over at Mariah and pulled her even closer to me.


	12. Chapter 12 Rei's a jackass

**Hey people I have decided that this chapter will really be about bashing Rei, but don't worry he will be given a chance to redeem himself at the end of the China tournament. And remember Read and Review so I know what you guys think about the story or if you want to give me ideas for the next chapter that would be cool.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own Beyblade, all rights to the creator.**

The first time we met

Chapter 12

**Kevin's P.O.V**

"So Kevin, are you ready to lose?" Rei asked me harshly.

"Shut your fucking mouth Rei, you're a fucking bastard who needs to be taken down a notch; you know that," I barked and readied my bey in my launcher.

"Oh and you're going to be the one to do so?" Rei asked with a laugh as he locked Drigger in his launcher.

"Damn right you cunt sucking bastard," I yelled.

"WELL FOLKS IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A GRUDGE MATCH TODAY," DJ Jazzman yelled into his mike.

"Just give it up Kevin; there is no way you can beat me," Rei stated.

"Shut up Rei," I yelled.

"ALRIGHT SPORTS FANS; IN 3…2…1 LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPPP!" Jazzman yelled and we sent our blades crashing into the dish.

**Lee's P.O.V**

"3…2…1… LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Jazzman yelled and Kevin allowed his blade to go crashing against Rei's.

"Lee, will Kevin be able to defeat Rei?" Gary asked.

"I'm not so sure Gary I really hope he can, but one thing I am sure of is that Kevin is completely right. Rei does need to be taken down a notch or two," I stated.

"Why is Rei doing this?" Mariah asked sadly as she wiped away the last of her fallen tears.

"I don't know sis; I really don't know," I sad sadly. I had really hoped that Hilary or that Kai fellow would talk some sense into him or that he would have a really big epiphany and realize how much of a jerk he was being.

**Hilary's P.O.V**

"What is Rei trying to do out there?" I asked Kai in shock. I had never really seen Rei act like this and the only thing I could say was that it made me want to go up there and slap him silly for his attitude.

"I don't know, but it is completely unacceptable," Kai stated firmly.

**Kevin's P.O.V**

"Come on you stupid monkey is that all you got," Rei taunted. I gritted my teeth as I watched Drigger pushing my Galman closer to the edge of the dish.

"Shut it Rei," I barked, "Galman get away from his blade."

"I can't let you do that Kevin; Drigger TIGER CLAW ATTACK," Rei yelled, and I watched in horror as his attack made direct contact with Galman; affectively slicing the blade in half, but luckily missing Galman's bitchip by a hair.

"Galman," I screamed.

"KEVIN IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE THE MATCH SO THIS ROUND GOES TO REI OF THE BLADE BREAKERS," Jazzman yelled into his microphone as I jumped into the dish and grabbed the two pieces of my now broken blade.

I looked down at Galman's bitchip sadly and whispered, "Thank you my friend."

"ALRIGHT FOLKS WE WILL HAVE A TEN MINUTE BREAK AS WE HAVE TO GET THE NEXT DISH SET UP," Jazzman yelled as I walked back over to my team.

"Kevin, are you alright," Mariah asked as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Riah, Rei didn't hurt me too badly, but Galman will need some major repairs tonight," I said as I pulled away from her and sat down on the bench.

"Thank goodness you are alright, and don't worry I promise I will help you repair Galman," Mariah stated.

**Kai's P.O.V**

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at Rei as he came back to the bench.

"What are you talking about Ki; I won didn't if?" Rei asked with a smug look on his face.

That look was enough to make Hilary snap. She marched over to Rei and slapped I him hard across the face before saying, "What the hell is your fucking problem. I know that you aren't pleased with Lee getting together with me, and I now that you have a grudge against your old team, but that isn't not an exude for how you acted in the dish today!"

"Hilary's right Rei; the way you acted today was completely unacceptable," I said as I watched Hilary walk over to the white tigers team.

**Hilary's P.O.V**

After sapping Rei and lecturing him I felt that someone should go and apologize. So as Kai continued lecturing Rei I quietly went over to the white tiger team. "Hilary is something wrong?" Kevin asked; effectively making the rest of his team look at me.

"Don't worry Kevin; I just came over here to talk to you," I said.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Gary asked.

"Well I wanted to apologize for my team mates appalling behavior and also to offer Kevin help in fixing his blade," I state.

"Thanks Hilary; it really means a lot that you are will to do something like that," Lee stated and placed a small peck on my cheek.

"I was just doing the right thing; so there's no need to thank me," I said with a small blush coating my cheeks.

"Oh and good luck in the next round," Lee told me as I went back to my own team.

"You too," I called back to them.

**Kai's P.O.V**

"Shut up Rei, I am sick of that stupid attitude of your," I growled.

"Whatever," Rei said as he sat down beside Kenny. I let out a sigh and started massaging my temples; in hopes to stop the oncoming headache I was getting. We were now tied one to one with the white tigers; so this finale match would decide everything.

"Hey Kia," Tyson said.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Well I was wondering if Hilary is still blading in the finale round." Tyson asked.

"It's up to Hilary; if she wants to then yes she will be blading in the third round if not you will be," I stated.

"Thanks Kai," He said and went back over to were Max was.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The first time we met**_

_Chapter # 13_

_Lee's P.O.V_

"ALRIGHT SPORTS FANFS ARE YOU READY FOR OUR TIE BREAKER MATCH?" Jazzman yelled into his mike as the crowd screamed in reply.

"Hey Lee," Kevin called.

"Yeah Kevin what's up?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to wish you good luck," He stated.

"Thanks Kevin that really means a lot," I said and flashed him a small smile.

"Don't mention it man; after all we are like brothers," Kevin said with a very sly grin.

"Good luck Lee," Mariah said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck out there buddy," Gary stated.

"Thanks guys and I promise to make all of you proud," I stated as Mariah pulled away from me.

_Hilary's P.O.V_

"Hey Hil are you ready for the finale round?" Tyson asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"That's great Hilary," Max said with a large grin on his face.

"Hey Kenny are you done checking over my blade?" I asked the brunet genius.

"I just finished Hilary," Kenny stated as he handed me my blade.

"You had better win this Hilary," Rei stated from the spot he had taken from the bench.

"Shut it Rei," I barked.

"Why Hilary I just said that you should win," Rei said in false innocents.

"Whatever," I growled and went up to the dish.


	14. finale

**SO it is finally here the very last chapter. I might do a sequel to this story though.**

The first time we met

Finale chapter

Hilary's P.O.V

"You had better win this Hilary," Rei stated harshly.

"Whatever," I said and went down to the dish. I was already emotional because of Rei and was feeling bad for whoever was my opponent.

"Hello Hilary," Lee said as he got into position opposite of me.

"L-Lee your my opponent?" I asked in surprise.

"I guess I am, but this doesn't mean I will be going easy on you."

"I wouldn't forgive you if you did." With new found energy we both loaded our bey's into their launchers and got ready to launch.

"IN 3…2…1 LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Jazzman called and our bey's went flying into each other. Sparks flew as they crashed in the air for a small moment before hitting the dish.

"That's some bey you got there Hilary," Lee called as our blades began circling each other.

"Thanks Lee; you're pretty strong yourself," I called back.

Rei's P.O.V

I growled as Lee and Hilary talked. It was insulting to the sport to see them chatting while to whole tournament was on the line.

Lee's P.O.V

"AND THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN!" Jazzman yelled as Hilary knocked me out for the second and finale time. I was actually proud of her for beating me.

"Good match Hilary," I called as she walked over to me.

"You as well."

"Hilary come over here," Tyson called. Hilary gave me soft smile before peeking me on the cheek and running back to her team mates. My cheeks flared a soft pink as I turned back to my own team smiling. I truly had found the perfect girl.

_End of story._

**I feel really bad for making everyone wait so long for the last chapter. Let me know if you want a sequel to this one or not.**


End file.
